


Secret Valentine

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stood in front of his station in the bakery shop, busying himself while he waited nervously for the roar of Dean’s impala to sound in front of the shop. For the last week, Cas had been putting secret admirer presents and letters where Dean hung his apron, and every day, he would gauge Dean’s reaction to each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous Valentine's Day prompt. Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy! xoxox

Castiel stood in front of his station in the bakery shop, busying himself while he waited nervously for the roar of Dean’s impala to sound in front of the shop. For the last week, Cas had been putting secret admirer presents and letters where Dean hung his apron, and every day, he would gauge Dean’s reaction to each.

On the first day, he’d simply written a letter saying “Happy Valentine’s Week, Love, Your Secret Admirer”. Castiel watched as Dean read it, his ears reddening, and looking over both of his shoulders trying to see who it was. Afterwards, he came over beside Castiel and worked silently, a serious look on his face.

Castiel bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to ask Dean what he thought of it. Finally, Dean sighed, and stretched his neck, looking up at the ceiling.

“I got a secret admirer, Cas.” He said, simply, rolling his eyes to look at his friend. Castiel gave him a little grin in return. Dean laughed and went back to cutting heart-shaped cookies out, and they said nothing about the secret admirer for the rest of the day.

The second day, Castiel had just put a rose in the pocket of Dean’s apron. Dean plucked it out when he found it and put it behind his ear, strolling over to Castiel and asking if he looked pretty. Castiel felt his face go red, and said that Dean could be the belle of the ball. Dean pat him on the shoulder, laughing, and put the rose back into the apron pocket. Nothing was said about where it came from.

On the third day, Castiel left a slice of pie in front of Dean’s workstation. He looked pleasantly pleased as he put his apron on, and when he saw the pie waiting for him in front of his work space, he looked over at Castiel with a look of pure admiration on his face.

“I didn’t do that,” Castiel lied, and Dean’s face dropped a little. “Secret admirer?”

“Yeah, looks like this person really digs the Dean.” He winked at Castiel, and they shared the pie before making red velvet cupcakes in preparation for Valentine’s Day.

On the fourth day, Castiel left a compliment for Dean. It read, “Your smile brings out your eyes.” Dean smiled and stuffed the note in his pocket, and walked over to Castiel.

“Hey, Cas? Would you say my smile brings out my eyes?” He said, baring his teeth and widening his eyes to the point of him looking like a manic serial killer. He kept getting into Cas’ face with that awful face until he broke into laughter, pulling Cas into a side hug. Castiel had a small smile on his face for the rest of the day, even when he burnt a cake and got yelled at by the boss. He hadn’t expected Dean to get closer to him this way, but he wasn’t complaining.

Today, Valentine’s Day, he put an invitation for a date into Dean’s apron. He rolled the dough like it had wronged him as he waited to see Dean’s reply. Today, Dean came stomping over, an unhappy expression on his face.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know about this secret admirer thing, Cas. I’m… kinda into someone.” He said. Castiel’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Oh.” Was all he could say. Dean, however, continued.

“Who does these secret admirer things anymore, huh?” He laughed. “It’s kind of silly, don’t you think?” Castiel shrugged, his heart feeling like it was shattering inside of his chest.

“I’d even go as far as cowardly,” Dean said, and Castiel’s head snapped up at him.

“I’m your secret admirer.” He blurted out, suddenly, and then covered his mouth. Dean stood up straight, a horrified look on his face.

“Oh, shit, Cas, no, I didn’t mean, what I meant was—“

“No, Dean, don’t worry. I understand. I’m a cowardly, silly little boy with an unrequited crush. Sorry, go on with your day.” He started rolling the dough again, with a vengeance.

“No, Cas, I—“ He held Cas by the shoulders, but Cas wouldn’t look at him. “I spent this entire week trying to make light of these secret admirers because I didn’t… I didn’t want _you_ to think that I was into someone else.” Castiel looked back up at Dean.

“What?”

“I like _you_. I didn’t want you to think I was into someone else.” Dean said.

“Oh.” Was all he could say again.

“I’ve fucked this all up, haven’t I?” Dean asked, a worried expression on his face. Castiel shrugged, and Dean dropped his arms to his side.

“I don’t know. Do you think I’m a silly coward?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head. “Then you haven’t fucked it up.” Cas said. Dean smiled, and his eyes sparkled again.

“So, dinner? I can cook pretty damn well, and a lot more than just cookies.” He said. Castiel beamed up at him.

“It’s a date.” Castiel confirmed. Dean winked before turning to his station.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.” 


End file.
